Their First Time
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Set in 4x07 Damon and Elena finally (FINALLY!) give in. Please R&R x


Damon crossed the room with two cryatal tumbler sin his hands, he offered one to Elena. Without hesitation she took it.

"Thanks." She sighed, meaning it. After the past few days… she needed it.

Damon watched her curiously as he took a seat beside her.

"I was being polite." He said "I thought you hated whiskey?"

Elena scoffed "My brother hates me and wants to kill me."

Damon smirked "Welcome to the club."

Elena smiled and clinked her glass against his in a united cause.

They both took a drink before Elena spoke again "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to _fix_ me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not great at this vampire thing" There she went again, unloading her sorrows onto him, she couldn't help it, Damon always made her feel better, feel safe.

"You wanna know what I think?" Damon offered

Elena shifted in her seat. "Mmm." She breathed

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." Damon said softly, he looked her right in the eye and Elena couldn't help but feel reassured by his blatant honesty. She smiled and sighed…hesitating…

"That dance that they did today…?" she began as she shrugged her shoulders "Well it kind of reminded me of-"

"-When _we_ danced together?" Damon cut across quickly

Elena nodded and Damon smiled…almost shyly, he glanced at her and away quickly.

Elena trembled slightly as she admitted the truth, unable to hold the words in any longer.

"I wanted to dance with you today…" she said hesitantly as she looked at her legs. When a second of silence fell she looked back at his beautiful face, needing to see his reaction.

Damon turned his head away from her and set his whiskey down on the coffee table. A second of shock flashed through her as he moved away slightly, she worried she'd scared him off with her words, after all she'd only left Stefan yesterday and here she was bringing up their past; but Damon just reached for the glass in her hand. She instantly released it as he pulled it from her hands and set it beside his. Before she knew it he was standing and offering her his hand. She flashed a look at his face with a tiny smile trying to figure out of he was teasing her or not but his little smile of encouragement urged her on and she took his hand.

Damon gently pulled her in front of the dancing flames in the grand fireplace. Using their joined hand he pulled her closer to him and then hesitantly they merged their other hands together, slowly Damon's other hand slid around her and she rested her hand on is shoulder. When they turned back to face each other their faces come dangerously close, noses almost brushing and Elena's stomach clenched in anticipation but Damon moved a little way back from her and she felt a jolt of disappointment through her. Slowly Damon began to move, rotating them clockwise as they swayed.

Elena relaxed into it, there was nowhere she would rather be right there and then as he lingered those piercing blue eyes on hers. As they moved Damon gently rested his forehead against hers. A tiny blast of fear sprang through Elena's body because in that moment she was feeling things for Damon she knew she really shouldn't be but she just couldn't fight it any longer, if he didn't act now she was going to have to-

Before she could act upon her impulse he spun her away at arm's length and then he pulled her back without a spin and she knew this was it.

They both moaned simultaneously as their lips finally met again. It had been a while since Denver and she didn't realise properly before how much she'd missed his lips on hers. Unable to help herself she flung one arm around his neck possessively and held him close to her, her other hand cupping his face.

She instantly felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, her worry's melting away second by second as their kiss grew and intensified. Suddenly there was no doubt about where this was headed, he needed him.

Using her new vampire strength she flashed Damon backward until he hit the wall roughly, knocking any obstacles out of the way as she went, she was aware of a shattering sound and she knew she'd smashed something, part of her hoped it wasn't something too precious to him but the other part of her just simply couldn't care right then and there. She kissed him urgently again and then feeling bold she ripped his shirt open scattering buttons across the wooden floor. This seemed to spur Damon on and he then flashed her across to the mantle, pressing her tightly against it as he ravished her. The sensation of him pressing himself so tightly to her body sent her wild, and when he suddenly lifted her thigh up around his hip she nearly lost it. It was all too much- her dress hitched dangerously high and she could feel him grinding his crotch against her panties, he was so hard for her. Her whole body was shivering in want as his tongue fucked hers.

With all her strength she pulled out of the kiss panting, Damon started kissing her neck.

"Oh god!..." she gasped in his ear before she pulled his lips back to hers for a moment before breaking away again "…take me to bed."

Damon tucked a piece of her hair quickly behind her ear and cupped her face. "Are you sure… we don't…?"

"-I need you." Elena cut across him in a steady voice, his eyes searched hers looking for any trace of doubt and when he didn't find any he picked her up and they went in the direction of his room.

Damon carried her inside and tossed her down on the bed. She fell back into his luxurious matress, the whole room smelt like her and she inhaled deeply.

Damon was still standing at the foot of the bed, he grabbed her foot and pulled her ankle boot off along with her sock, he followed suit with the other and then pressed a kiss to the sole of her foot, she giggled playfully. All giggling stopped when he removed her belt and then slipped her dress over her head; she helped by lifting herself up off the mattress.

"You're perfect." He said in a reverent voice as he ogled her, he needed _out_ of those clothes.

Elena rolled off the bed and onto her feet. She pulled the shirt from his shoulders while he stepped out of his shoes and socks. When his black shirt hit the floor she undid her belt and tugged the zipper down. She pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go and Damon stepped out of them. He moved back to the foot of the bed, completely naked. He was beautiful. Elena couldn't help but look at his manhood, he was large, she knew he would be and he looked more than ready for her.

"Come here…" Damon said gently and she blinked rapidly- was he giving her control? Stefan _always_ took control. She smiled as she walked forward, she pushed him back roughly until he fell flat onto the bed, quickly she shimmied out of her black lacey panties and then she crawled up his body.

Elena never knew she would enjoy foreplay so much, Damon was an expert on exactly where to kiss or grope and she was so close before they'd barely even began; but in time, when it was right Elena lowered herself onto Damon's cock. They both called out and began moving at a fast pace, and although it was missionary, it was completely different from what she always got from Stefan. Damon gave her an orgasm in minutes and when she'd rode out the incredible sensation he rolled them so he was on top- speeding up or slowing down to hit her in the right spot. Each time she came he reversed their position letting her take her control of him until she couldn't scream his name any louder and he came hard inside her, her convulsions milking him dry.

They regained their normal breathing eventually as they lay intertwined, completely blissed out.

"You okay?" Damon asked gently before he kissed her hair

Elena sighed contently and ran her hand over his chest. "I am now." She smiled as she snuggled in a little closer.

**A/N How amazing was DE in the new episode! :D Finally! Please review :3 thank you xx Dr. B**


End file.
